Beach Romance
by Diamondboi90
Summary: *Boom Universe* When a heatwave comes to Bygone Island, Sonic and Amy head to the beach for fun and romance. SonAmy Don't know whether to label it K or T so I just put T to be safe.


"Man, it's hot!" a male voice said. It was Sonic, who was currently in his hammock fanning himself with a newspaper. A heatwave had entered the village and was putting sweat drops on everybody, including Team Sonic. Sonic kept fanning himself but it wasn't enough to cool him down. He fanned faster and faster until the paper disentegrated in his hand. "Well, so much for that idea." he groaned staring at the ceiling. "Hey Sonic." a sweet voice answered making Sonic quickly sit up. It was Amy Rose, member of Team Sonic and Sonic's girlfriend. They had been dating for a few years after admitting their feeling towards one another and they were always happy in each others presence. Sonic got up from his hammock and looped an arm around Amy's waist before kissing her. Amy kissed back in bliss before releasing. "So what brings you here?" Sonic asked her. "Well since Tails and Sticks are at a private part of the beach, and Knuckles is doing his usual thing, I thought you and I could go swimming." Amy replied. Sonic loved this idea since it would be him and Amy alone with no watching eyes. He also blushed a little when the thought of her in a bikini came to mind. Though, he was still afraid of water, he didn't want to upset her and went along with it. "I'd love to. We have to get changed and then we can head out." He replied. Amy gave him another kiss before heading home to find a bathing suit. Sonic smiled and went to look for one himself.

*10 minutes later*

Sonic was waiting patiently in a red-white striped beach chair for Amy to arrive. He was wearing royal blue shorts with white stripes on each side, blue sandals, and had a light blue towel with him. He even ditched his signature neckercheif, finding it useless to wear. He also brung a cooler with 2 bottles of juice in there for him and Amy. He packed lots of ice to keep it cool, in case the suns heat would make the juices warm "What do you think?" a voice from behind him said. Sonic smiled and turned around only to have his muzzle blush a crimson red. Amy was clad in a ruby two-piece swimsuit that perfectly fit her luscious body along with some lilac sandals. Her nice, long legs were in perfect view and had a pink towel slung over her shoulder. "You look stunning Ames." Sonic complimented approaching her, and dipping her into a kiss. Amy giggled in delight. Soon, they started to head towards the water. Well, Amy did. Sonic was a bit nervous due to his hydrophobia. Amy noticed him still on the beach, gently dipping his toes into the water. "Come on Sonic. It won't bite." Amy called out to him. "I'm afraid of water you know." He replied. Amy swam back towards her blue boyfriend. "How about I teach you to swim?" She suggested. Sonic thought about it carefully. "I am terrified of water but, swimming would please Amy. I do love her." he thought. "Ok." he answered. Amy held his hand and helped him get into the water.

Sonic slowly managed to get into the shallow part but freaked out once his feet weren't touching the sand. "Ames!" he shouted, thrashing the water. Amy held him and began to teach him. "The key to swimming is just relaxing your body so the water can lift you. Don't fight against the water or you might drown." She said. Sonic shuddered at the thought of him drowning. She told Sonic to lay on his stomach with his head up and his feet out. "Whoa!." Sonic said trying not to drown. Amy held his chest and stomach and helped him kick. A few times Sonic got tense almost causing him to submerge into the water but Amy helped him back up. Soon, Sonic was actually swimming! "Thanks for helping me get over my fear of water." Sonic said. "Anything for you Sonic." Amy replied. They started to swim all throughout the water, doing backstrokes and such. As they were swimming, Amy had an idea. "Sonic, you may be the fastest runner but, lets see how fast of a swimmer you are." Amy challenged. Sonic grinned. "I accept your challenge. How about we start far out at sea and see who can get back to land first." Sonic asked. Amy agreed and the hedgehog couple both swam out about 50 feet at sea.

They then both faced the beach and got ready. "On your mark... get set... GO!" Amy yelled as the two raced towards the land. Amy was a little ahead of Sonic moving her arms and feet quickly. Sonic was catching up quick, so Amy had to react fast. She started kicking water into Sonics face hoping that it would slow him down a bit. "Hey.. Pfff Really?" Sonic said playfully making Amy laugh a bit. "See ya!" Amy said boosting her self through the water. She was accelerating fast and almost reached the beach until, a giant stream of water zoomed past her. "What the?" She said in confusion only to see Sonic relaxing on the beach grinning. Amy got to land and approached him. "How did you get here so fast? You were far behind." she asked him. Sonic chuckled. "Just because I am not running doesn't mean I don't have my speed with me." He replied smugly. Amy gave him a playful look before tackiling him to the sand. "I'll make you pay." she smirked cutely. Sonic grinned before Amy pressed her lips against his own.

Amy straddeled Sonic and kissed the life out of him. Sonic fiddled with her pink quills lightly and continued kissing before flipping over so he was on top. He playfully nibbled her neck, making her giggle a bit. His tounge was pressing against her teeth, asking for access to her own. She accepted his request and it soon, turned into a heavy French kissing session as growls of pleasure and feminine moans were heard. Savoring the natural taste of each others mouths, left them intoxicated and begging for more. Thankfully there was nobody there to see their steamy moment but then again, Sonic and Amy wouldn't really mind. They soon released with a wet smack, catching their breath. Sonic lied down on his back with Amy resting her head on his fluffy, white chest. "That was one of the best kisses I ever had." Amy said snuggling his chest. Sonic purred in delight at her actions. "Expect more in the future. I will forever love you Amy Rose." Sonic said rubbing the back of her head. "I will always love you too Sonic." Amy replied. They rested for a bit before heading back to the ocean.

*20 minutes later* After playing and swimming in the ocean some more, the hedgehog couple were finishing up their juice bottles and staring at the sunset in each others embrace. "This has been a wonderful day. Spending a romantic time with my handsome Sonic." Amy said. "Yes. We will definetly have to do this again." Sonic added. As the golden sun went down, Sonic and Amy started to pack up. They dried their wet fur with their towels and set off. They held hands on the way back home, knowing that they would do this again.  



End file.
